


Burned on My Skin

by accidentalrambler



Series: And We Let It Burn [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: AU, All Human, F/M, Nessian - Freeform, Nesta wakes with surprise in her bed, a rather handsome, and annoying one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentalrambler/pseuds/accidentalrambler
Summary: Nesta wakes up with a smug stranger in her bed. What's he doing there and why is her backside burning? AU/AH





	

**Author's Note:**

> All human AU based on a prompt:
> 
> “I don’t know you but you were at that party last night and long story short I now have your name tattooed on my ass”
> 
> P.S. Sorry for reposting this, I'm trying to organize all my acomaf drabbles and put them into series.

The feel of sunlight hitting her eyelids is outright annoying. And then, there’s this dull ache in the back of her head paired with the most insufferable sour taste in her dry mouth.

The only enjoyable thing about her morning seems to be a warm muscular arm snaked around her waist.

Wait...

“What the hell?!” Nesta’s shriek rings across the room as she springs from her bed, registering a few things at the same time. For one, she sighs with relief, she’s still in her underwear - no matter how lacy and flimsy it is. Moreover, there’s this burning sensation spreading along the skin of her ass that’s far from pleasant - but further examination will have to wait, she realizes, taking in the man lazily sprawled in front of her.

There’s this familiar air about him, the hint of recognition but her mind is too stubborn in its blurriness to give up any details. Which begs the question who -

Who the fuck is that muscled hunk of a man that’s winking at her? With these hazel eyes that are, admittedly, gorgeous but still...

Winking. He dares to _wink_ at her.

“Well?” Nesta prods, her arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently against the floor. But her stern voice and determined pose don’t seem to intimidate him at all because his gaze leisurely wanders over her figure, his eyes darkening. Breath hitches in her throat because she can vaguely recall those eyes, bored into her from across the dance floor and then his body...

_Stop. Bad Nesta._

“Well?” he trails off, his mouth curving into the most cocky grin and she recalls what a smug bastard he was at that party last night and damn, that’s the last time she’s allowed Feyre to talk her into anything.

With her signature glare, she stomps forward, trying to ignore the heat coiling in her stomach at the sight of him lazily stretching on her bed, the muscles of his abdomen and planes of his chest flexing alluringly. Shamefully, Nesta realizes her mouth water a bit and when she opens it to speak, she’s so tempted to dart out her tongue and flick it against her suddenly dry lips.

She doesn’t because she’s stronger than that and fuck it if this one insufferable - although stupidly attractive - man will reduce her to a giant ball of raging hormones.

“What,” she lets out pointedly, “the fuck are you doing in my bedroom? Talk. _Now_.”

The man before her rises slowly and Nesta cannot help the sigh of relief that escapes her throat when she notes that he still has his boxers on. His smirk grows even wider as he stands before her in all of his almost-naked glory and then he drawls, “Such a wicked mouth you have on you, Nesta.”

Her smile turns saccharine as she retorts, “I will shove one of my heels up your ass if you don’t start talking. How’s that for wicked?”

There’s a second of shocked silence after her words and then his head tilts back, a deep amused laugh resounding across her bedroom. When he glances back at her, his eyes are sparkling with mischief. “Oh, sweetheart, but you love my ass, remember?” In one swift move, he turns his back to her and lowers his boxers a few inches, revealing an extremely shapely ass cheek that she’s trying her best not to notice.

Which doesn’t turn out to be _that_ hard seeing as -

There’s a heart tattooed on his right cheek, with words “ _Property of Nesta_ ” written inside of it.

It all comes back crashing down on her.

_The party. The bickering. The dance._

The roughness of the wall against her back as his fingers dug into her thighs, his tongue laving the path along the throat.

The sharp squeak of a bed they fell against as they stumbled into the first empty room they could find.

His breath hot on her skin, her nipples, her abdomen and then lower and lower and then his mouth on _her_ , making her toes curl and her hands clutch the sheets so hard, they almost tore them.

The long torturing slides, the hardness and _fullness_ and the heat, his teeth in her shoulder as they fell apart.

She wanted to flee right afterwards but his lilting rasp lulled her back into that bed, into talking about everything and nothing at all. And before she knew it, she was telling him about the tattoo she’d always wanted to get and they were getting a taxi, a bottle of whiskey in her hand to nullify the pain and oh, what a  lucky coincidence it was that Cassian’s friend, Azriel owns a tattoo parlor.

That’s his name, Nesta remembers now - Cassian. And damn him because she also recalls how good it tasted rolling off her tongue.

Everything was going well until they actually got to the tattoo place and then, she chickened out (just a bit) at first and he got that ridiculous tattoo to show her it didn’t hurt that much. And then held her hand the entire time she got the little wings pattern tattooed right below her left hipbone. Drove her back to her apartment to make sure she was okay and then stayed because she frigging _asked_ him to.

Her eyes shot up and breath catches in her throat as Cassian’s standing just inches from her, his gaze hungry as it rakes all over her. “Remember now, princess?” he whispers and there are flames of anger licking at her insides at the pet name as well as this need scorching her skin with heat.

And she does remember it all now.

_Fuck._


End file.
